Avengers' Horror: Ao Oni
by AdmiralKatzius
Summary: Dengan terjebaknya Natasha di dalam game, petualangan mereka masih berlanjut! Kali ini, Tony sudah menemukan cara baru dan mereka sekali lagi terjun ke dalam VR! Kejutan apa yang menanti mereka kali ini?
1. Chapter 1 : New Adventure Begins!

**Halo, Katzius kembali dalam fandom Avengers, Minna sekalian!**

**Saya kembali karena dua hal; yang pertama, saya inget lagi sama janji saya bikin sekuel. Dan yang kedua, saya baru sadar kalo saya direpiew, sama Phantomhive Black Lupin, yang reviewnya bikin semangat nulis saya bangkit. Makasih, yaakk ^_^**

**Okeh, jadi, biar nggak ngulur waktu, ayo kita mulai aja :)**

**Disclaimer : segala yang saya gunakan dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : New Adventure Begins!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah dua minggu sejak Natasha terperangkap dalam game Slender yang diakibatkan dari ulah Tony. Keadaan baik-baik saja, Natasha sudah berhasil dipindahkan dari ruangan laboratoriumnya, dan kini dia sedang diinfus dua puluh empat jam oleh tim medis S.H.I.E.L.D. Anggota Avengers yang lain tampak kalem menghadapi peristiwa ini, dan tampaknya mereka bersedia memaafkan Tony atas segala insiden yang terjadi – karena toh Tony juga tak memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi – terkecuali Clint, yang sejak minggu lalu menolak berbicara dengan Tony dalam cara apapun. Sepertinya dia marah kepada Tony yang menyebabkan nasib Natsha menjadi sepereti ini.

Di luar itu, semuanya melakukan keseharian mereka; menerima misi, membasmi penjahat super, dan lain-lain. Sebaliknya, Tony sering sekali absen dari misi dan lebih sering lagi mengurung diri dalam lab-nya. Berkali-kali personel yang lain mengajak bertemu untuk mendiskusikan jalan keluar yang baik, namun JARVIS mengatakan bahwa Tony tak ingin diganggu dan pintu lab dikunci total olehnya. Bahkan untuk soal makan pun, Tony bisa dibilang hanya makan sekali sehari. Soal urusan tidur, tak ada satupun dari personel Avengers yang tahu. Tony mungkin sudah tak tidur berhari-hari demi mengusahakan keluarnya Natasha.

"Oi, Stark! Kau tak boleh memaksakan diri seperti ini!" teriak Steve sambil menggedor pintu lab. Pepper, Bruce, dan yang lainnya sudah menyerah, jadi, Steve memutuskan sebagai pemimpin Avengers dia mesti turun tangan.

"_Ada apa, Mr. Roger?" _suara robotik JARVIS menyambutnya.

"JARVIS, tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi," kata Steve dengan nada serius. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Stark,"

"_Baik, Sir,"_

Betapa terkejutnya Steve ketika JARVIS mempersilakannya. Pintu lab segera dibuka olehnya.

"Stark?" panggilnya.

"Hm?" suara Tony menjawab, disertai suara kunyahan dan ketikan berulangkali. Rupanya Tony menyimpan cadangan makanan entah dimana, karena bentuk tubuhnya masih bagus, dan dia tak kekurangan nutrisi.

"Stark, kita perlu bicara," kata Steve sambil menepuk punggung pria berkumis itu.

Stark tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya balas menatap Steve dengan pandangan mengantuk, ditambah pandangan yang mengatakan dia tak mau berargumen. Semenit kemudian, dia kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Maaf, _Capsicle_, kau tahu cuma ini caraku menebus kesalahanku," kata Tony. Matanya yang berkantong terus-menerus menatap layar biru JARVIS yang menayangkan status _software_ entah apa yang sedang dia jalankan. Sepasang mata miliknya itu sudang menyipit menandakan dia mengantuk.

"Stark," Steve memanggil kembali. "Semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bekerja di sini. Kau bukan robot,"

"O'ya?" Tony masih menjawab, suaranya menandakan dia siap berargumen. "Kau belum cek dadaku ini?"

Steve melirik lingkaran biru tempat _Arc Reactor_ milik Tony bersemayam. "Tentu saja sudah, tapi–"

"Kalau begitu tak usah diperdebatkan lagi," potong Tony. "Aku ini robot. _Cyborg_, tepatnya. Dan robot akan terus bekerja sampai misinya selesai,"

"Hei, dengar," Steve menutup semua layar dari pandangan Tony dan memaksanya bertatap muka.

"Hei!" Tony memprotes, namun Steve tidak mendengarkan.

"Stark, kau tidak boleh seperti ini," kata Steve. "Mana Tony Stark ceria yang selalu menggangguku dulu? Mana Tony Stark yang selalu melakukan percobaan-percobaan gila bersama Dr. Banner? Mana dirimu yang dulu, Stark?"

Tony menepiskan tangan Steve dari pundaknya. "Kalau begitu, kau juga dengar, Roger. Ini semua salahku. Salahkulah Romanov harus menjadi seperti sekarang. Salahku,"

Steve terperanjat. Tony tak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya. Paling tidak Tony akan memanggilnya Steve, atau _Star-Pangled-Man_, _Capsicle_, atau julukan aneh lainnya. Tak pernah dengan nama Roger.

"Semua ini salahku, dan akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab," tambah Tony, ketika dia kembali membanting dirinya ke kursi dan membuka kembali _window_ yang ditutup oleh Steve.

Merasa putus asa, Steve memilih berjalan keluar dari lab.

"Akan kukabari kau ketika semua siap," kata Tony saat Steve mencapai pintu.

Pria pirang itu berdiam diri di tempat dan menjawab pendek, "Ya,"

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" Bruce menghampiri Steve seketika pintu lab tertutup.

"Sama saja," jawab Steve. "Dia benar-benar terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Terkadang dia egois seperti anak kecil,"

"Dan sepertinya tak ada satupun dari kita yang tahu caranya menangani anak kecil," komentar Bruce lesu. "Ayo pergi. Direktur Fury akan memberikan misi baru,"

Steve menganggukkan kepala dan pergi mengikutinya.

Sorenya, semua personel Avengers dipanggil oleh Tony ke ruangan lab.

"Oke, kelihatannya semua sudah berkumpul," kata ilmuwan itu ketika semua sudah datang. "Jadi, keadaan sekarang dapat kulaporkan,"

Tony merubah posisi duduknya. "Jadi, berdasarkan yang sudah kuteliti sejauh ini, Romanov baik-baik saja, secara fisik maupun mental, dan aku sudah mendapat cara yang paling baik utuk mengeluarkannya,"

"Benarkah?" seru Thor tak percaya. Tony cuma mengangguk.

"Hebat, perempuan itu," celetuk Bruce. "Sudah beberapa minggu dia terjebak sendirian di dalam sana,"

"Dia sudah melalui yang lebih buruk," jawab Clint.

"Ya, dan cara paling baik adalah ini," kata Tony melanjutkan sambil menunjuk helm Iron Man.

Semua bingung.

"Er, Tony," Pepper bertanya, bingung. "Bagaimana _tepatnya_ kita akan menyelamatkan Natasha dengan helm itu?"

Bruce, yang pertama menyadari ide Tony, langsung menggumam, "Oh, tidak, tak mungkin aku mau melakukan lagi hal semacam itu,"

Semua memandang Bruce, meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian semua tak paham?" tanya doktor itu. "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan; Dia akan menyuruh kita masuk kembali dalam game serupa VR Slender atau apapun itu!"

Semua muka langsung berubah kecut seperti jeruk.

"Oh, _scheisse_," tanpa sadar Steve menyumpah dalam bahasa Jerman.

"Harus kuakui, itu pun bukanlah ide yang bagus, Stark," komentar Clint, setelah dua minggu tak berbicara dengannya sama sekali. Tony mengangkat alis mendengarnya berbicara.

"Hei, hei, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, oke?" kata Tony. "Aku sudah menduga kalian tidak setuju dan tidak akan mau. Karena itu, biar aku sendiri saja yang masuk dan menyelamatkan Romanov,"

"Tidak," Pepper langsung menolak tegas. "Kau tidak boleh membahayakan dirimu dengan hal itu! Ingat, Tony, kau ini masih salah satu–"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, Pep," potong Tony. "Tapi akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab,"

Mendengar hal ini, Steve mengamuk. "Cukup dengan omong kosong '_aku-harus-bertanggung jawab'_-mu itu! Aku sudah muak!"

"Tony, kita ini tim! Kau pikir hanya kau yang punya andil dalam masalah ini? Tidak! Kami semua punya! Pepper, aku, Dr. Banner, Thor, Clint, dan bahkan Direktur Fury dan JARVIS, semua punya andil! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, dan biarkan kita menangani ini semua seperti satu tim, oke?" omel pria pirang itu di hadapan Tony sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya.

Tony terperangah.

"Oke, kalau begitu tangkap ini," katanya sambil mundur dan tersenyum. Dia kemudian melemparkan helm yang sedari tadi dia pegang kepada Steve yang menangkapnya.

"Aku senang melihat kau bicara begitu lagi, _Capsicle_, dan sepertinya kita memerlukan beberapa helm lagi, JARVIS," katanya berbicara pada AI-nya.

"_Baik, Sir,"_

Steve kembali menoleh pada teman-temannya dengan senyum.

"Sepertinya jika dipikir lagi, kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menghadapi anak kecil, Steve," komentar Bruce.

"Ya," kata Steve tersenyum. "Mungkin,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tony sudah membawa beberapa helm Iron Man, dibantu oleh Dummy. Kemudian dia membagikannya pada semua orang, kecuali Pepper dan Bruce.

"Kenapa hanya kami yang tidak diberi?" tanya mereka berdua, tersinggung.

"Karena kami tetap membutuhkan operator yang memantau kami dari sini, dan kalian adalah yang paling bisa dipercaya. Bruce, kau harus memantau setiap status kami dan melaporkan jika terjadi kerusakan mesin kemudian memperbaikinya. Pepper, kau awasi kondisi Romanov dan laporkan setiap ada kejadian yang mengkhawatirkan. Sementara aku, dan yang lain mencari Romanov dalam game sebagai _tim_," Tony memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir untuk menyindir Steve yang cuma mengangkat alis.

"Oke, jadi, kurasa sudah bisa kumulai penjelasan game-nya," kata Tony. "Jadi, kita akan memainkan game bernama Ao Oni. Inti game tersebut sama seperti Slender, hanya saja lebih gampang, kita harus mencari jalan keluar saja dan kabur dari monster. Monster dalam game ini adalah raksasa berukuran tiga meter dengan kulit ungu,"

"Tidak terlalu seram," komentar Thor.

"Kau saja yang belum melihat wujud monster itu," balas Tony.

"Lalu?" Clint menggerutu sambil memutar-mutar helm Iron Man yang berwarna hitam-kelabu miliknya. "Bagaimana tepatnya kita akan menyelamatkan Natasha dengan masuk ke dalam game?"

"Jadi begini, aku tidak akan mau menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti terakhir kali, jadi, silakan JARVIS, kau boleh bicara," kata Tony.

"_Terima kasih, Sir," _JARVIS membuka pemetaan 3 Dimensi dan menggambarkan sebuah gedung. _"Anda semua akan memasuki gedung dengan 5 lantai, ditambah dengan 2 level basement, yang menjadi total tujuh lantai,"_

"Lalu, dimana Agen Romanov?" tanya Bruce.

"_Agen Romanov berada dalam salah satu ruangan dari tujuh lantai yang berada dalam gedung ini. Anda harus menemukannya sebelum tertangkap oleh monster yang disebutkan Mr. Stark tadi. Sayangnya saya tidak diperkenankan untuk memberitahu wujud maupun kemampuan monster tersebut atas perintah Mr. Stark,"_

"Agar lebih seru," potong Tony sebelum yang lain sempat mendamprat. "Teruskan, JARVIS,"

"_Jika Anda tertangkap oleh monster tersebut, Anda akan kembali ke titik awal permainan, yaitu lobi depan gedung. Anda akan dilengkapi dengan peta pemandu dan sistem telepati antar pemain. Barang-barang yang Anda temukan dapat dibuka dengan menu yang dapat diakses dengan menarik tangan kiri Anda sekalian ke bawah. Sekian penjelasan dari saya,"_

"Oke, kurasa JARVIS sudah menjelaskannya dengan cukup baik," kata Tony. "Jadi, kita langsung mulai saja. Tuan-tuan, silakan berbaring di dipan yang sudah disediakan dan pakai helm kalian,"

Semua orang sudah siap ketika JARVIS mengaktivasi game-nya. Setiap orang merasakan kembali sensasi aneh seperti dulu; masuk ke dalam terowongan pelangi, kemudian diselimuti kegelapan.

* * *

Alih-alih jatuh ke bawah dengan keras seperti dalam game Slender, Steve merasa tubuhnya melayang dan mendarat di tanah ketika kesadarannya mulai muncul. Dan anehnya lagi, dia menggunakan kostum Captain America, lengkap dengan perisai miliknya, dan lagi persis seperti yang dipakainya saat Perang Dunia 2. Dilihatnya sekitar, dan ternyata teman-temannya juga menggunakan seragam mereka untuk misi.

"Sedang nostalgia, _Cap_?" Tony menegurnya.

Steve menoleh. Tony ternyata juga sedang menggunakan armor Iron Man Mark 5-nya. Sekarang dia sedang melepasnya, mengembalikannya dalam bentuk koper.

"Kenapa kita semua berpakaian begini?" tanya Steve. "Kupikir kita berpakaian seperi biasa,"

"Ini cuma pakaian untuk mode pertarungan," kata Tony. "Kau bisa menggantinya dalam _Menu_. Cara membukanya sama seperti dulu,"

Benar juga, di _Menu_ terdapat _Casual Mode_ yang segera dipencet oleh Steve. Pakaiannya pun kembali seperti semula; kaus abu-abu dan celana _training_. Avengers yang lain juga segera menggunakan mode tersebut, membuat mereka lebih nyaman.

"Mencari referensi pakaianmu itu cukup susah, tahu," kata Tony, menunjuk ke arah Steve yang sedang mengeksplorasi menu. "Aku butuh waktu agak lama untuk merancangnya,"

"Nah, begini kan lebih enak," gumam Thor.

"Ayo, kita langsung mulai saja, Tuan-Tuan?" kata Tony yang sudah membukakan pintu depan. Semua segera menyusulnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Wallpaper dan lantai berwarna coklat kayu cerah menyambut mereka, tak lupa lampu yang terang juga ikut. Di Lobi terdapat empat jalan, yaitu naik ke lantai atas, lorong kiri, kanan, serta pintu di depan.

"Tidak terlalu seram," kata Clint. "Jadi, Natasha ada di mana, Stark?"

Tony membuka GPS. "Dia ada di lantai paling atas gedung ini, kemudian kita harus menemukan jalan keluar yang terletak di terowongan bawah tanah di rumah ini. Tempatnya aku sendiri tak tahu di mana,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa meletakkan data Natasha tanpa mengetahui tempatnya?" tanya Thor.

"Kusuruh JARVIS meletakkannya di sembarang tempat di lantai paling atas," kata Tony sederhana.

Semua menghela napas berat. Game ini pasti akan menjadi lebih sulit dari yang mereka bayangkan. Lagipula, ini bukan sekedar game, ini misi sungguhan.

"Hei, hei, cuma ini satu-satunya cara agar Romanov bisa keluar. Kalian kan sudah kulengkapi sistem bermacam-macam," kata Tony. "Sekarang berhenti mengeluh, dan kita akan memasuki perpustakaan,"

Semua menurut dan mereka berjalan ke lorong kanan, dan berjalan terus hingga mereka berhenti di pintu di kiri mereka.

Selagi mereka berjalan, rasa-rasanya Tony mendengar Clint berbicara, "Kalau begitu harusnya kau buat lebih mudah,"

Tony tidak menghiraukannya.

"Pintu yang itu pintu dapur," kata Tony menunjuk pintu di ujung ruangan. "Jangan sampai salah masuk ke sana. Jika kalian dikejar dan masuk ke sana, hampir 60% kalian takkan selamat,"

Tony membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Di sekitar sini mestinya ada kunci," kata Tony. "Ayo kita cari!"

"Ini dia!" seru Thor senang, setelah beberapa lama mereka mencari kunci sialan itu.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya Clint.

"Di bawah–" belum sempat Thor merampungkan kalimatnya, musik mencekam bermain dengan sendirinya.

"A-apa ini?!" tanya Steve panik.

"Ini pertanda monsternya akan keluar!" seru Tony. "Lari!"

Belum habis napas Tony mengatakan hal tersebut, rak buku di belakang mereka bergeser. Muncullah monster berkulit ungu seperti kebanyakan makan _blueberry_ yang semua giginya terdiri atas taring.

"Oh, _shit_," gumam Clint sebelum dia ditarik pergi oleh Thor untuk menghindari tertangkapnya dia.

"Kita akan ke mana, Stark?!" seru Steve di tengah suasana yang panas itu.

"Naik ke lantai dua!" balas Tony sambil menaiki tangga ke atas, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Semua mengikutinya, hingga ke lantai dua yang disebutkan Tony.

"Belok!" seru Tony saat mereka tiba di pintu pertama lantai tersebut. Semua berbelok, namun nampaknya Clint yang paling belakang tidak mendengar seruan Tony saking tegangnya. Akibatnya, dia malah berlari lurus dan naik ke lantai berikutnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar tersebut, mereka sudah terengah-engah dan memblokir pintu dengan lemari buku.

"Semua ada?" tanya Tony.

"Clint? Mana Clint?" tanya Thor.

"Dia pasti tidak mendengar waktu aku berseru tadi, dan mungkin dia ke lantai atas," kata Tony, baru saja mengecek GPS. "Hubungi saja dia dengan telepati,"

"_Clint?" _Steve memanggilnya melalui telepati.

"_Apa, Cap?!" _kedengarannya dia marah, atau yang seperti itu. _"Aku sedang bertarung dengan monster kaparat ini! Di mana kalian?!"_

"_Kami di lantai dua!" _

"_Hei, Otak Burung, kau lebih baik mati dulu, jadi monsternya akan menghilang dan kau juga akan lebih mudah menemukan kami," _ Tony tiba-tiba nimbrung dalam pembicaraan.

"_TIDAK,"_ Clint mengatakan hal itu dengan nada tegas, dan itu pun sudah cukup untuk menandakan penolakan yang keras.

"Lebih baik kita ke atas dan membantunya," usul Steve bijak, seperti biasa.

"Oke!" Thor yang sudah sangat bersemangat segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju perang Asgard miliknya.

"Thor, tunggu!" baru saja Tony akan mencegahnya, Thor sudah maju duluan dan langsung naik ke lantai atas.

Steve menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat," Dia memasang mode Captain America-nya. "Ayo!"

Sementara itu, Thor yang sudah telanjur bersemangat, sudah keburu naik ke atas.

Sambil mengacung-acungkan Mjolnir, dia meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat dramatis, "Wahai kau yang akan menodai tanah ini! Dengan kemunculanku, Dewa Thor, akan kugunakan Mjolnir ini untuk menghukum dan menghentikan tindakan kotormu!"

Sang monster menoleh ke belakang tepat saat Thor mengayunkan palunya ke atas, menghantam dagu si monster.

"LENYAPLAH!" raungan Thor menggelegar. Sang monster terpental ke dinding seberang dengan bunyi berdebam, diikuti bunyi tembok runtuh. Debu beterbangan di sekeliling ruangan.

Hp monster tersebut berkurang sekitar sepertiganya, namun malah membuatnya menjadi lebih liar. Dia balas meraung lebih garang.

"Kerja bagus, Thor," kata Clint sarkastik. "Kau membuatnya lebih marah,"

"Bukan masalah," kata Thor riang, rupanya tak menangkap nada sarkasme Clint.

"Sialan, kuharap dia belum menyerang monster tadi!" kata Tony di bawah yang sedang lari bersama Steve.

"Terlambat untuk itu, Stark!" kata Steve saat bunyi raungan monster mencapai telinga mereka.

Keduanya langsung mempercepat lari mereka, dan menemukan Thor ambruk di tangan monster tersebut; Clint sudah menghilang.

"Thor!" Steve langsung melempar perisainya, yang memantul di kepala monster itu, membuatnya teralih. Kesempatan itu digunakan Tony untuk menembaknya dengan laser, menghabisi sekitar sepuluh persen Hp miliknya yang tersisa. Monster itu kemudian meraung sebelum buyar menjadi kumpulan data, meninggalkan ketiga pria yang terengah-engah akibat pertarungan.

"Mana Clint?" tanya Steve.

"Dia mati," kata Thor ngeri. "Si-si monster mencekiknya dan di-dia buyar,"

"Tak apa-apa, Thor," kata Tony. "Dia akan hidup lagi,"

"Begitukah?" tampang Thor seperti orang yang telah menderita seratus tahun. "Tapi aku gagal melindunginya,"

Steve dan Tony saling pandang; mereka sadar akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih sulit jika Thor merajuk.

"Sudah kuduga aku telah salah mengganti prosedur buyarnya," gumam Tony.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Steve waswas. Dia takut jika kesalahan ini fatal lagi, dan jika ini membuat mereka terjebak alih-alih menyelamatkan Natasha; yah, jika itu benar, sepertinya menghajar Tony telanjang tangan hingga HP-nya habis pun tidak akan cukup.

"Tenang, tenang," kata Tony. "Bukan kesalahan yang fatal. Kau pasti ingat jika di game Slender sebelumnya, kau akan tertutupi kabut hitam jika mati. Nah, disini, alih-alih begitu, aku memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan yang lebih mengesankan; wujudmu berubah menjadi kepingan dan terbuyar,"

"_Well_, silakan lihat akibatnya, Tuan Jenius," kata Steve kesal sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Thor beserta Tony.

"_Hey, Cap! Kalian di mana?"_ Suara Clint bergaung di kepalanya.

"_Clint! Naiklah, kami masih di ruangan tadi,"_ balas Steve.

"Ada apa?" kata Clint setelah dia naik dan bertemu dengan Steve di depan ruangan.

"Thor merajuk," jawab Steve sederhana. Dia melipat kedua lengannya.

Benar saja, di dalam, Thor melipat kedua kakinya dan meringkuk, dan di sampingnya adalah Tony yang berusaha menghibur. Kelihatan jelas bahwa Steve tak mau ikut-ikutan.

"Hei, Thor," Clint memanggil. "Sudahlah. Aku di sini, kok,"

"Clint?!" Thor tiba-tiba mendongak dan matanya langsung berair. "Maafkan akuuu~!"

Clint yang kaget tidak sempat menghindar ketika diterjang Thor yang kelewat terharu.

Tony menghela napas lega.

"_Well_, sepertinya masalah berakhir baik," kata Tony. Dia mengerling Steve yang menoleh di luar, masih marah. "Ayo kita lanjutkan, Tuan-Tuan,"

"_Let the game begin~_" kata Tony gembira, dan Steve merasa dia melihat Tony menyeringai ketika melewatinya.

Steve punya firasat buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**-Chapter 1 END—**

* * *

**Okeh!**

**Akhirnya bisa apdet juga saya!**

**Maaaaaff banget kalo telaaaattt~ #dihajar**

**Makasih juga buat semua yang udah ngikutin :3 **

**Ditunggu yah chappie berikutnya!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kecoak!

**Halloooo Minna! Maaf saya telaad!**

**Saya ini diuji macem apa lagi sama Kami-sama. Udah FFn diblok, saya pindah ke pesantren, dan adek saya juga pindah ke Jogja. Dah. Galau full. Jadinya gomen, Katzius lagi rada tidak produktif. /emangsejakkapankauproduktifnak**

**Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Sekarang saya di sini bukan buat menggalau, melainkan memuaskan diri dengan menyiksa Steve dan kawan-kawan /ketawajahat /dihajar**

**Oke, oke, langsung aja lompat ke cerita, sebelum saya ngoceh lebih jauh :D**

**Disclaimer : Avengers dan Ao Oni bukan punya saya **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : ****Kecoak?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jam 13. 45.

Dugaan Steve belum terbukti, namun dia makin dan makin curiga saja kepada Tony. Sejauh ini belum ada bukti yang konklusif dan pasti, namun Steve bisa membaca Tony sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Tiap kali mereka menemukan kunci, Oni si raksasa ungu muncul entah dari mana, dan mereka pasti langsung kocar-kacir melarikan diri. Sejauh ini, mereka sudah membuka tujuh ruangan, dan mereka kini sedang bingung akan hendak ke mana. Ada brankas di kamar tempat mereka bersembunyi, dan mereka tak yakin apa kuncinya.

Thor sudah mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk pintu brankas itu, namun tetap saja tak berguna. Clint dan Steve kehabisan ide, sementara Tony yang sedari tadi tak berpikir melanjutkan tamasyanya di sekeliling kamar.

"Sudahlah, Thor, tak ada gunanya," kata Tony. "Setiap benda yang menjadi kunci sudah kuatur agar tipenya menjadi 'Immortal Object',"

"Hei, Pria Pintar, jika kau merasa cukup kuat untuk mendebat Thor, maka bantu kami!" seru Clint jengkel.

"Aku juga tak tahu kunci dari ini," kata Tony. Clint menghela napas, semakin jengkel.

Namun, Steve mendapat anugerah Tuhan. Dia menyadari bahwa ranjang tempat Tony duduk agak bergoyang.

"Tunggu, Stark, coba kau periksa ranjang itu," kata Steve.

"Hm?" Tony heran mendengarnya, namun dia tetap melakukannya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran ranjang, mencoba memindahkan kasur, dan saat dia mencoba menggeser ranjangnya ke kanan, dia mendorong begitu kuat hingga dia menemukan lubang di dalam dan dia terjatuh.

"Stark, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Steve dari atas.

"Ya, ya, aku tak apa-apa," balas Tony. Dia berdiri dan mengusap pantatnya yang digunakan sebagai bantalan mendarat.

"Wow, ke sini, teman-teman!" teriaknya.

Clint dan Thor memandang Steve tak yakin, namun Steve terjun turun dan mendarat di sebelah Tony. Di ruangan itu terdapat piano klasik besar, dan seperti ruangan sebelumnya, rak buku berwarna putih, dengan TV yang bertengger di atas rak pendek di sisi lain ruangan.

"Siapa yang mau main piano sambil nonton TV?" gumam Tony. Steve mengabaikannya.

"Oi, Clint, Thor, turun sini! Tak ada apa-apa!" kata Steve berteriak ke atas.

"Yakin?" tanya Clint.

"Benar, kok!"

Clint akhirnya menyerah, dan melompat turun diikuti Thor. Namun, Thor yang berkeras menggunakan pakaian perangnya, terjun secara serampangan sehingga ujung jubahnya menyangkut pada pinggir kasur yang agak tajam. Teman-temannya kontan tertawa melihatnya tergantung seperti pinata.

"Hei, tolong aku!" katanya kesal. Dia tak bisa ke mana-mana, karena terus tergantung seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Tony, dan dia menembak lantai di atas sehingga Thor terlepas. Sisa-sisa jubah merahnya melayang turun bersama sejumlah abu dan puing.

"Fuh! Terima kasih, Pria Besi," kata Thor, menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu.

"Tak masalah," kata Tony.

"Oke, berikutnya apa?" tanya Steve.

"Mungkin di balik lemari buku itu ada brankas lagi?" usul Clint.

Mereka mengikuti usul Clint, jadi mereka mencoba menggeser lemari itu dan tak ada yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, ide 'brankas-di-balik-lemari', coret. Berikutnya apa?" tanya Tony.

"Kau tak punya usul, Pria Besi? Kau kan pembuat game ini," kata Thor.

"Secara umum, aku cuma bagian riset untuk mengeluarkan Romanov dan aku yang memasukkan program untuk mengeluarkannya. Namun, keseluruhan game ini, bahkan rancangan setiap teka-teki dan ruangan, cuma JARVIS yang tahu," kata Tony terus terang.

"Lalu, apa kerjamu selama mengurung diri?" tanya Steve bingung. "Kukira kau mendesain game ini!"

"Tidak," kata Tony. "Kebanyakan aku cuma beryoga untuk menghindari trauma karena main Slender,"

Clint sudah akan menghajar Tony, karena dia benar-benar berharap ini akan membantunya mengeluarkan Natasha. Namun, baru dia akan maju, Steve sudah menegurnya melalui telepati, sehingga dia hanya bisa misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita cek pianonya," kata Steve.

Semua menyetujui, dan ketika Tony mengecek tuts pianonya, dia melihat ada beberapa bekas cat. Dia gosok bekas cat tersebut, menunjukkan empat digit angka yang pas sekali dengan brankas di atas.

Namun, baru saja Tony akan bersorak, dari dinding belakangnya muncul sebuah pintu rahasia dan si Oni beraksi lagi. Dia kali ini menerjang ke arah Tony, yang menjerit seperti anak kecil dan menghindar. Teman-temannya, refleks langsung lari ke pintu, hanya untuk menemukan pintu kayu sialan itu terkunci gerendel, dan gerendelnya macet.

"Sialan benar pintu ini!" seru Clint.

Dia, Steve, dan Thor sudah menarik-narik gerendelnya, namun tetap saja macet. Sementara Tony, dia masih dikejar-kejar si Oni keliling ruangan. Sepertinya, si Oni hanya tertarik pada Tony kali ini. Namun, mereka tetap saja mesti keluar dari sana, karena di dunia nyata maupun di VR, mereka tahu kemampuan fisik pria kumisan itu tidak bisa diandalkan. Jadi, dalam sepuluh menit hitungan kasar, mestinya pria itu akan mati dan kembali ke lobi. Saat itu, mereka akan jadi incaran selanjutnya.

Akhirnya, Thor hilang kesabaran, dan langsung saja dia getok gerendel itu dengan palunya. Berhasil.

"Yeah!" seru Thor gembira. Dia bersama kedua personel yang lain kini tengah keluar, dan Steve yang paling akhir memanggil Tony.

"STARK! Ke sini!" teriaknya kencang. Tony yang tengah berusaha bersembunyi di balik sisa-sisa piano, segera melemparkan papan hitam entah bekas apa ke arah si Oni dan berlari ke arah pintu. Untunglah, Steve menutup pintu tepat ketika si Oni di depannya. Dan hasilnya, si Oni terkunci di dalam.

Keempat personel menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa si monster tiba-tiba muncul?" tanya Clint.

"Aku menemukan angka-angka di balik tuts piano," kata Tony. "Mungkin itu merupakan kunci dari brankas di atas,"

"Sungguh?!" seru Thor.

"Berapa angkanya?" tanya Steve.

"Entah," kata Tony. "Aku tidak sempat mengingat gara-gara pertempuran tadi,"

Ketiga temannya kontan menepuk dahi. Sialan, mestinya mereka melarang pria kumisan ini mengecek.

"Ya, sudahlah," Steve menghela napas putus asa. "Apa saja yang kauingat?"

"Hmm..." Tony mengerutkan kening, mencoba berpikir. Kemudian, dia membuka menu dan menekan tombol 'HELP'.

Dalam ruangan itu, bergema suara robotik JARVIS, _'Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Stark?"_

"JARVIS, bisa kau siapkan satu buku notes dan pulpen?" pinta Tony.

"_Tentu saja, Tuan Stark,"_

"Kau bisa meminta kertas?" tanya Clint.

"Bukan cuma aku, tapi kita semua juga bisa," kata Tony, memungut notes dan empat pulpen warna-warni yang muncul di dekat kakinya. "kau tinggal melakukannya persis seperti aku tadi; memencet tombol 'HELP', dan ketika JARVIS menyahut, tinggal minta bantuan. Kau bisa minta apa saja asalkan tidak berhubungan dengan game ini,"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa dapat notes? Itu akan kau pakai untuk mencatat sandi, kan?" tanya Steve.

"Pikir lagi, _Capsicle_. Ini cuma buat mencatat," kata Tony.

"Ya, sudah. Pokoknya, yang aku ingat cuma angka ini dan angka yang dibelakangnya kira-kira seperti ini," kata Tony menulis 147, dan angka keempat yang entah merupakan lima atau enam.

"Untung kau ingat segini banyak," gumam Thor bersyukur.

Steve cuma memandangi angka-angka itu.

"Setidaknya kita bisa mecoba-coba," kata Steve. "Entah ini angka lima atau enam, kita bisa coba dua-duanya,"

Semua setuju, dan kini mereka tengah di kamar persembunyian tadi untuk membuka brankas sialan itu. Dan akhirnya, mereka berhasil membukanya. Mereka menemukan kunci ruangan itu.

"Kunci?" gumam Clint. "Kira-kira untuk ruangan apa, ya?"

"Pasti di atas," kata Steve. "Kita sudah naik tadi, tempat pertama kita ketemu si Oni, dan tidak ada pintu lagi kecuali di atas. Di ruangan itu juga tidak ada ruangan lain selain ruangan tadi,"

"Betul juga," kata Clint. "Kita langsung ke sana?"

"Tentu saja!" kata thor. "Buat apa menunggu? Ayo kita selesaikan misi dan langsung makan _shawarma_!"

Sambil terkekeh pelan, Steve setuju dan naik ke atas. Mereka coba kunci itu dan cocok.

"Yes! Ruangan lagi!" kata Tony.

"Jadi, kita baiknya bagaimana? Lantai ini lebih luas dari yang dibawah," kata Clint.

"Betul juga," kata Steve. "baiknya kita berpencar,"

Thor mengangguk setuju. Sementara Tony, dia sibuk mengurusi menu-nya.

Steve memutuskan untuk tidak mengurusi Tony, dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa jumlah ruangan yang perlu diinvestigasi.

Total ruangan ada sepuluh.

Steve menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi berat. Kepalanya sudah pusing sejak tadi gara-gara memecahkan teka-teki sialan yang menggunung untuk membuka lantai ini. Dan sekarang, malah ada lebih.

Ruangan itu cuma kotak sederhana, dengan satu pintu masuk, yang diseberangnya ada dinding dengan empat pintu berbeda. Di kiri dan kanan, terdapat dinding dengan masing-masing tiga pintu.

"Ayo, dong, kita cepat saja," kata Tony, membuka sembarang pintu di dinding sebelah kiri. "Aku harus–"

Detik berikutnya, dia langsung berteriak, "WAAA!" dan menutup pintu itu, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dia blokir pintu itu dengan tubuhnya.

Teman-temannya menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Stark?" tanya Clint. Dia kelihatannya geli melihat Tony ketakutan seperti itu. Thor juga sama. Sebaliknya, Steve, langsung mencium keberadaan bahaya.

"Stark, apa yang kau lihat di sana?" tanyanya serius.

"Ke-kecoak! Banyak sekali!" cicit Tony ketakutan.

Sekarang, ketiga temannya tertawa. Bahkan Steve juga tertawa.

Tony nampak tersinggung. "Ini tidak lucu! Aku benar-benar melihatnya!"

"Stark, yang benar saja, kau takut pada kecoak?" kata Clint, lalu tertawa lagi. Thor malah berguling-guling di lantai dan Steve tertawa sampai sakit perut.

"Kau akan sama takutnya denganku kalau kau lihat kakinya yang berbulu, antenanya yang bergerak, dan kulitnya yang ungu–"

Langsung hening.

"Tunggu, Stark," kata Steve. "Kau tadi bilang kulitnya ungu?"

"Iya," kata Tony, dan bunyi berdebam di balik pintu memang menunjukkan ada yang tidak beres di sana. Buru-buru, ketiga personel yang tersisa ikut memblokir pintu juga.

"Stark, detail apa lagi yang kau lihat?" tanya Steve.

"Matanya cuma satu, berada di atas punggungnya, kakinya enam, tak punya sayap, dan sepasang antena serta ekor yang mirip ekor kecebong," kata Tony.

"Berarti mereka tak bisa terbang," kata Clint lega.

Namun, baru saja Clint menghela napas lega, pintu-pintu yang di dinding sisi kanan dan kiri menjeblak terbuka, dan dari dalamnya muncullah Oni-Kecoak, banyak sekali, sekitar dua puluh atau lebih.

Kontan, keempat pria menjerit. Steve bergerak refleks dan meraih pintu sebelum para Oni-Kecoak mencapainya. Sedangkan Tony, Clint, dan Thor tidak begitu beruntung. Mereka keburu tertimbun dengan kerumunan Oni-Kecoak. Menyesal tidak menggunakan pakaian tempur mereka, Tony dan Clint menyumpah-nyumpah dan mengaduh ketika badan mereka digigiti para Oni-Kecoak. Sementara Thor, dia cukup beruntung dengan kekeras-kepalaannya memakai baju tempurnya, dan kini dia tengah memukul dan menyerang setiap Oni-Kecoak yang mendekat. Dia kelihatan cukup oke, bisa menlindungi dirinya sendiri di pojok, sementara kedua temannya sudah tamat dan mereka terbuyar, kembali ke lobi.

Sementara Steve, dia sudah tak ambil pusing lagi. Ketika dia sudah berada di balik pintu, dia segera memblokirnya dan bagian bawah pintu dengan perisai Captain America-nya. Dia langsung turun ke bawah, dan ketika dia sampai di lantai ketiga, dia jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

––**Chapter 2 END—**

* * *

**Alhamdulillah… alhamdulillah…#sujudsyukur**

**Hoki banget saya bisa nyelesaiin chapter dua ini. Saya cuma bisa online kira-kira dua kali seminggu, itupun dengan batas dua jam. Ditambah saya yang sering ngalor-ngidul kalo nulis, ya… kira-kira saya bisa dapet 400 words sekali nulis #ditebas**

**Maap, kalo pada lama nungguiiinn… #sujudmintamaap**

**Yawdah, doakan saya bisa nyelesaiin chapter 3, ya!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
